Red K Lovers
by mbufton12
Summary: Eliza shows up at Kara's apartment while Kara is under the effect of Red Kryptonite. Both lust after one another.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This one shot was requested. I haven't ever done a requested fic before and this is definitely one that I wasn't sure I would like doing, but writing things that aren't exactly our forte is how we get better right? So enjoy this if you want to. I will continue to accept requests for the time being if you have one you want to read send it my way.**

Eliza walks down the hall toward Kara's apartment. Her stomach sinks a little when she sees the door sitting open. She slowly pushes into the kitchen looking around the room to see if Kara is there.

"Kara?" She calls into the seemingly empty apartment. The entire place is dark and she doesn't hear anything either. She walks further into the dark room headed for Kara's bedroom. Movement in the nearby full length mirror catches her attention and she looks to see Kara in a black full-body suit. Her mouth goes dry at the sight. She has never seen Kara look quite like this before.

"Did Alex send you?" Kara asks her tone biting. Eliza doesn't have a chance to say anything before Kara is speaking again. "That little bitch thinks something is wrong with me, but I have never felt more like myself than I do right now." She starts to walk towards Eliza and circles her slowly. Eliza doesn't move as Kara is appraising her. Supergirl's eyes are hungry as she looks at her foster mother. Eliza is wearing a dark blue evening gown. Her hair is pulled into a stylish bun keeping it off her shoulders. The gown exposes most of her flawless back and Kara can't help but run her fingers across Eliza's shoulder blades. She finishes walking around Eliza, facing her once more. Kara sees a darkness fill Eliza's eyes and can't help but smirk with satisfaction. "You seem to be enjoying me this way though."

Eliza drops her eyes to the floor, her cheeks flushing at Kara's words. Kara reaches out and gently cups Eliza's chin lifting her head until their eyes meet again. They both have looks of pure desire taking over their eyes as Kara steps into Eliza's personal space and leans in to press their lips together. At the last moment Eliza pulls back and shakes her head as she steps out of Kara's grasp and walks into the kitchen away from the hero.

"She said that you have been infected by a synthetic kryptonite and have been acting badly." Kara scoffs loudly at this but Eliza ignores it and continues her speech. "She sent me to come check on you and try to get through to you while she figures out how to fix it on her end." Kara prowls over to Eliza and turns the older woman to face her. She pins her against the island in the kitchen. Their bodies are pressed flush together and Kara hears Eliza's breath hitch at the contact.

"Face it Eliza," Kara starts her voice sultry and deep. "You like me more this way." Eliza shakes her head and tries hard not to think about the wetness she feels gathering between her legs. "There is no point in denying it, Eliza. I can hear your heartbeat and it gives you away more than anything. Although, next time you should try to control yourself a little more if you really want me to believe you don't want me. Everything about you right now is begging for me to touch you." Her words hiss through her lips followed by a smirk that practically makes Eliza's heart stop.

Kara slowly starts to caress Eliza's cheek before sliding her hand down to aggressively grab Eliza's breast. Eliza gasps and her eyes flutter closed, a new wave of need passing through her leading to more wetness between her legs.

"Just admit it Eliza," Kara whispers as she leans in. Her lips meet Eliza's exposed neck and the older woman immediately turns her head giving her more access to the sensitive skin there. Kara kisses up to her ear biting her lobe gently. "You want me." She says it matter-of-factly into Eliza's ear before sucking on her ear lobe roughly. Eliza swallows thickly, her last shred of resolve breaking as she pushes Kara away from her. Only she doesn't leave. She simply turns around exposing the tie at the back of her neck to Kara. The younger woman understands right away and undoes the knot holding the top of Eliza's dress up.

"God yes, I want you, Kara," Eliza breathes out as Kara reaches around and pushes the dress down off her chest so it hangs around her waist. Kara pulls Eliza's back flush against her front and grasps her boobs tightly with both hands.

"That's what I thought," she murmurs into Eliza's ear before dropping her head and biting Eliza's exposed shoulder roughly. Eliza gasps and moans deeply at the sensation. Kara steps back and unzips the lower part of the dress letting it fall to the floor at Eliza's feet.

Eliza steps out of the dress and turns to face Kara in nothing but a black thong and a necklace. Kara steps back to take a good look at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Eliza seems to be doing the same to her as they both take a moment to enjoy the other's beauty.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes, darling," Eliza says softly. Her voice is deep and raspy with desire as she stares at Kara. Kara nods her agreement and reaches for the zipper at the top of her jumpsuit. Eliza steps up to her and stops her movement. "Allow me," she husks as she slides the zipper slowly down, her eyes never leaving Kara's. As the zipper slides down the younger woman's chest Eliza can see she has nothing on underneath the suit. Eliza feels her body heat up at the thought that the only thing standing between her skin touching Kara's is this thin black suit. This spurs her to move her fingers faster as she slides the zipper all the way down Kara's left leg.

Kara starts to push the jumpsuit down off each of her shoulders one at a time as Eliza stands back up and helps her push it off. Their eyes meet and Kara reaches out to pull Eliza against her by her waist. Their lips meet and both women moan softly into each other's mouth. Kara starts to walk Eliza backward into her bedroom. Eliza follows effortlessly and as soon as she feels the bed behind her legs Kara pushes her back onto it and she lets herself fall. Kara stays standing long enough to take her jumpsuit completely off before she crawls onto the bed and straddles Eliza. She takes Eliza's wrist and pins them above her head smiling as she does.

"This is going to be fun," she whispers huskily before leaning down and capturing Eliza lips in a heated kiss. She swipes her tongue across Eliza's bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Eliza obliges quickly opening her mouth to welcome the deepening of their kiss. She doesn't fight the grip on her wrists as they are held above her head and instead just enjoys the feeling of Kara's mouth on hers.

Kara separates their mouths and moves her lips to Eliza's neck once more. Kissing, licking, and biting hungrily at the tender skin. She continues moving down kissing Eliza's neck, across her collar bones, and finally reaching her breasts. She pulls a nipple into her mouth and bites gently. Eliza moaning softly above her spurs her on and she moves to take the other nipple between her teeth. She smiles around the bud clenched in her mouth when she hears Eliza moan even louder. She relaxes her grip on Eliza's breast releasing the nipple with a light popping sound.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Kara asks with an edge of controlling danger in her voice. Eliza can hardly catch her breath enough to answer, but finds herself nodding none the less. Kara smiles and bites her lip at the sight of small sweat beads gathering on Eliza's hairline. "Good because I am nowhere near done with you yet." Eliza smirks and nods.

"You better not be," she responds. Kara smiles and moves back to kissing her way down the older woman's body. She kisses her stomach and hip bones biting down gently to make Eliza's hips jerk up off the bed. She kisses until she reaches her destination and feels the heat coming from under Eliza's now ruined thong. She inhales deeply loving the smell that meets her nostrils. She pulls the black fabric slowly down Eliza's legs until it is off her completely and drops it to the floor. She crawls back up Eliza's body pushing her legs apart as she does. Kara lowers herself between the older women's toned thighs and finally gives Eliza what she has been waiting for.

A hot tongue flattening against her clit makes it hard for Eliza not to squirm under Kara. The younger woman between her thighs locks Eliza's legs down with her arms as she moves to slide her tongue deep inside her hot center. She wiggles her tongue softly as she pulls back out and has to tighten her grip as Eliza's hips start to buck even harder against her grasp. She starts pumping in and out of Eliza with her tongue at an excruciating pace that makes the woman above her whimper and fist the sheets beside her. Kara feels Eliza getting close and moves her tongue to the older woman's clit while filling her again with her fingers instead. She continues her methodical pace inside while matching it with her tongue on Eliza's clit.

"Oh God, Kara, I'm so close," Eliza whines out. "Please don't stop, love." Kara had no intention of stopping and continues to destroy the woman beneath her. She never pushes hard enough to hurt Eliza, but she has to keep her strength tempered in order to avoid it. Eliza's walls clench tightly around Kara's fingers and her hips suddenly stop bucking beneath Kara's mouth and instead freeze and push deeper into the mattress below them. "Shit. Right there." Eliza's back arches up off the bed and her hands find their way into Kara's hair holding her in place as a deep moan escapes the older woman's lips.

Kara slows her movements but keeps going until Eliza collapses back into the mattress and releases a deep breath of exhaustion and pleasure. Kara crawls back up the bed and lies next to Eliza who is struggling to catch her breath.

"That was even more fun than I thought it would be," Kara says quietly rolling on her side to face Eliza propping herself up on her elbow to look down at the older woman. Eliza finally gets her breathing under control and her eyes jump to meet Kara's.

"My turn, sweetheart," she says while rolling herself on top of Kara. Kara would clearly be able to stop this if she wanted to, but decides she likes Eliza taking control. Eliza pushes her onto her back and straddles her waist. She leans down and kisses the woman between her legs soundly. Kara moans as Eliza's tongue finds it way inside her mouth teasing her own tongue while her fingernails drag down Kara's sides. Although Eliza's nails don't really hurt Kara, she still enjoys the sensation of them on her skin.

Eliza presses their bodies together and slides her hand in between them. Her fingertips slide between Kara's folds drawing a long moan from the younger woman. She gathers some wetness with her up to Kara's clit before flicking her fingertip across it quickly. Kara's hips grind down into Eliza's hand and her breathing speeds up as a fire starts to grow in her stomach and her abs clench so sweetly. Suddenly Eliza stops her ministrations and Kara groans loudly lifting her head off the pillow and tilting her head as if asking why Eliza stopped.

"That is not how I want to make you come undone, baby girl." Her voice is soft but demanding. "Sit on my face now," she hisses as she rolls onto her back in the middle of the bed. Kara's jaw momentarily drops but she quickly pulls herself together and complies with Eliza's demands. She gets up on her knees and moves so she is straddling Eliza's head and lowers her moist core down to Eliza's lips.

Eliza kisses her once first to tease the woman above her before licking her from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit with one broad stroke. Kara moans loudly and can't help but grind down on Eliza's mouth. Eliza focuses her attention on Kara's clit, flicking her tongue quickly over the swollen bud. Kara moans loudly her chest heaving with every breath she takes.

"Oh Rao, Eliza keep going. I'm almost there." At Kara's words Eliza quickens the flicks of her tongue and sinks two fingers deep inside Kara making her scream slightly. "Wow," she says breathlessly and if she could sweat she would be drenched all over. Eliza times her flicks with the pumps of her fingers and has Kara coming undone within moments. Kara lifts off her face slightly and her head falls back as a strangled scream leaves her lips. Her legs barely hold her up anymore as she has to sit back lightly on Eliza's chest.

"Wow," Eliza says as she wipes her mouth. "You taste so incredible you have no idea." Kara finally pushes off Eliza and lies next to her.

Kara wakes up alone in her bed. She rolls over and realizes as she reaches for her phone that she is completely naked.

"What happened last night?" she says to the empty room around her. She tries to think back to the night before. She remembers getting dressed in an all-black jumpsuit, but can't remember much past that. She vaguely remembers wanting to go out last night and make the people of National City worship her. "Oh Rao," she says loudly bringing her palms to her eyes and rubbing her hands down her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Eliza says as she walks into the room clad in Kara's Supergirl costume. Kara quickly drops her hands down to the bed and sits up. She looks at Eliza and finds herself filled with an odd desire for her foster mother. Seeing her dressed in her Supergirl outfit sends a wave of need through her that she doesn't quite understand. She suddenly realizes that she is _still_ naked and looks down to see her breasts are completely exposed and a deep blush comes to her cheeks as she quickly grabs her sheet and pulls it up to cover her boobs. "Oh honey, we are far past that modesty of yours." She laughs a little as she walks to the side of the bed Kara is sitting on and hands her a cup of hot coffee. Kara is utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks as she takes a few sips from the mug. Eliza smiles and drops her chin down to her chest.

"Do you remember what happened last night, love?" she asks with a soft voice trying not to scare Kara off. Kara searches her memory, but can't figure out at all what happened last night. She shakes her head afraid of what Eliza might say. Eliza shakes her head lightly. "Well I hope you don't regret it because I don't, but we were intimate last night." She rushes it out quickly thinking it's better to rip the Band-Aid off. Kara's jaw drops once again. She can't believe they actually did that. Eliza is staring at her trying to gauge her reaction to this news.

"Was I really infected with synthetic kryptonite?" she asks. Eliza nods.

"You were, but while you were sleeping I picked up something from Alex and injected you with it. You should be completely back to normal now." Eliza stands there wringing her hands nervously waiting for Kara's reaction to her words. Kara looks up to meet Eliza's eyes and smiles softly.

"The only thing I regret is that I don't remember what happened." She stands up as she finishes speaking letting the sheet fall as she does. Eliza smiles and her jaw goes slack at the sight of Kara's beautiful body. "Now how about you show me what you've got under that suit," she says in a deep voice as she smirks. Eliza's smile widens and her eyes go dark with desire as she looks up into Kara's blue eyes. Kara reaches around to the back of Eliza's shoulders to unhook her cape. It falls to the floor and Kara continues to reach to the back of Eliza's neck to unzip the suit. As she does she leans in and kisses the older woman's neck.

"You'll be happy to know that I have nothing on under this," Eliza says matter-of-factly and hears Kara's breath catch against her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a follow-up one shot to the first Kara and Eliza one. I was asked for a sequel and here it is! Enjoy Friends :)**

Kara soars through the air. The smile on her face feels like it has been a permanent fixture there for a few weeks now. She spots her destination in the distance and slows down. She lands softly on the porch before the front door opens quietly revealing Eliza in nothing but a robe that is hanging open. Kara feels her mouth instantly go dry and her mind fogs for a moment. She actually has to remind herself that she is still in her Supergirl suit and quickly slides past Eliza into the safety of her childhood home.

Eliza chuckles at Kara's suddenly nervous demeanor. She shuts the door gently as she turns to face the blonde behind her. Kara spins rapidly and she is in normal clothes again before she steps up to give Eliza a much needed kiss.

"Mmm," Eliza hums against Kara's mouth. Effortlessly a smile takes over Kara's lips forcing her to stop kissing Eliza. She giggles softly before her eyes drop to the nearly naked body in front of her and a fire erupts within her. Whatever she was giggling at swiftly leaves her mind as Eliza lets the robe fall to their feet. Kara's breath catches as she finally tears her eyes off the body in front of her to meet Eliza's desire-filled stare. She could live inside those eyes.

"Well," Eliza whispers, clearing her throat. "What are you waiting for, Supergirl?" Her voice was practically a purr as she taunted the younger woman. Kara didn't hesitate. She pushed Eliza against the door behind her and immediately ravished her mouth. Eliza moaned deeply at the move and Kara could hear her heartbeat sky-rocketing as her lips moved to Eliza's exposed neck. Eliza loses herself in the sensation of Kara's mouth on her pulse point. Licking, sucking, biting, and light kissing distract her mind. Scratching her nails down Kara's back she realizes the younger woman is still fully dressed. That needs to be fixed. Eliza's fingers go to work on the buttons on Kara's shirt.

Kara is consciously tempering her strength to keep from hurting Eliza, but the more times they do this the easier it is to know exactly how much pressure to use. They have been doing this a lot since that first time, after all. A little more than a month has passed since the night they had together while she was infected by Red K. She wasn't sure what she and Eliza were doing, but she would have to call it dating, at this point. They see each other every chance they get. Eliza has come to National City twice since that first time and spent those weekends with Kara. Kara flies to Midvale pretty frequently to spend the night with Eliza there. Actually she was here almost every night this week, except Tuesday when stupid Livewire and Silver Banshee ruined her plans.

Suddenly Eliza's nails dragging down her back pulls her from her reverie and she gasps at the feeling. Eliza is getting better at actually causing her some pain, in a good way anyway. She knows that Eliza has to put in a lot of effort to actually make this happen and it drives her wild. Her lips find their way back to Eliza's and she kisses the older woman deeply. They both moan loudly when their tongues meet. Then Eliza is pushing Kara away and confusion overtakes Kara's features. Eliza smirks. Kara looks down at her own body. When did her shirt and bra come off?

Eliza walks by Kara heading further into the house. Kara can't help but stare as Eliza struts naked through the house toward the bedroom. Momentarily stunned, Kara stands frozen to the spot she's on, only snapping back to reality when Eliza disappears up the stairs and out of sight. She quickly chases after her up the stairs.

"Lose the pants, Kara," Eliza calls down the stairs seductively. Immediately stopping in her tracks, Kara forces her pants and underwear off her body without a second thought. She quickly runs the rest of the way up to Eliza's bedroom. Eliza is waiting for her standing next to the bed with something in her hands, but Kara can't really tell what it is. Kara approaches slowly and sees Eliza's eyes appraising her now naked body with a devious smirk on her luscious lips. Kara finds herself matching the smirk without meaning to.

"What's that?" Kara asks nodding her head to the object in Eliza's grasp.

"Something to make this a little more fun for both of us I hope," Eliza replies confidently.

Kara scoffs lightly. "This is already the most fun thing I do, and I can fly." She winks and Eliza feels a heat spreading through her at the compliment. Her smirk shifts into a genuine smile knowing Kara enjoys this as much as she does is everything to her. She puts down the blindfold that was in her hands and walks to Kara. She envelopes Kara in a tight hug while pressing their lips firmly together. Neither rushes the kiss, just enjoying the feeling of the other woman and indulging in one another.

After they pull back from the kiss Kara drops her hand to hold Eliza's and pulls her toward the bed.

"So what is this for?" she asks while picking up the blindfold Eliza set down on the bed. She smiles toward Eliza as the older woman takes the blindfold from her hands.

"Lay down and I'll show you," she says, her voice deep and raspy. Kara instantly does as she is told. She lies on the bed, right in the center, legs slightly parted waiting for Eliza to join her. Eliza crawls over her and straddles the other blonde's hips. She sits up and smirks at the light gasp that escapes Kara's mouth. Eliza knows she is wet and knows that Kara can feel it pressed against her pelvis as Eliza sits above her. "Lift your head, darling," she hums softly.

Kara lifts her head and Eliza holds the blindfold out between them. She shows it to Kara so the younger blonde can get a look at it before they use it.

"I made this for us," she starts to explain and Kara is watching her intently. "It's a blindfold that we can use to make things a little more interesting." She pauses and Kara has a thought, but waits to see if Eliza has more to say. "If we take away your sight, your other senses will be heightened and that can be an intoxicating sensation," she all but whispers the last part like a snake trying to lull its prey. Not that Kara needed much convincing. Eliza had Supergirl wrapped around her finger.

Kara smirks and wants nothing more than to do this with Eliza. There is just one problem with Eliza's theory. "I have x-ray vision though. The blindfold won't make a difference," she explains quietly. She is sad that it won't work. She would love to experiment and try new things with Eliza.

"Why yes you do," Eliza says clearly having thought of that before Kara. "That's why I made these especially for you. I have built lead fragments into the fibers that will make it impossible for you to see through it." Kara's smile widens. This woman has thought of everything. Eliza gestures the blindfold toward Kara's head as if asking if she can put it on the other blonde. Kara nods excitedly and Eliza slides the blindfold into place on her lover.

Kara lies back flat on the bed and waits to see what Eliza has planned for her. Eliza leans down and kisses Kara deeply. Their tongues slide past one another in a dance that sends electricity through both women. When they finally separate because Eliza needs air, a broad smile spreads across Kara's face and she hums her approval.

Eliza explores Kara's entire body. She kisses, licks, sucks, bites, scratches, and squeezes all the surfaces and things she can get her hands on. Kara has been gradually getting wetter and wetter waiting for Eliza to finally touch her until she is literally dripping on the bed sheets below her. She is about to start begging if Eliza doesn't start giving her what she needs. She can't handle this much longer. Eliza kneels on the bed next to her and Kara can't help but lean toward the other woman.

Eliza lightly drags her fingers across Kara's lips, down her chin, over her chest and stomach until she finally gets to where Kara needs her to be. Kara moans deeply and Eliza smirks. She can tell that Kara is dying to be touched. She slides one finger through Kara's soaked folds and her smirk gets impossibly deeper.

Eliza leans down to whisper to her blindfolded lover, "you're so wet for me, Kara," she hisses. "I love it."

Kara moans loudly at the whispered words and can't help but buck her hips into Eliza's finger. "I need you, Eliza," she rushes out. And Eliza can't wait any longer. She needs Kara too. She needs her to moan louder than she ever has before. She needs her to beg for her orgasm. She needs to have that beautiful mouth between her legs soon or she might go crazy herself.

She doesn't hesitate when she slams two fingers deep into Kara. Kara arches off the bed and makes a noise that Eliza isn't even sure she could put into words if she tried, but loves it nonetheless. Kara's hips start bucking uncontrollably as Eliza continues with an unforgiving rhythm. Her fingers pumping in and out of Kara hard and fast without pause. Kara moans and squeals all at once as her body squirms under Eliza's actions.

Eliza leans down next to Kara when she feels her start to clench around her fingers. "Cum for me, Kara," she husks against Kara's ear. As if on command Kara's body stiffens.

"Oh Rao, Eliza!" she screams. She stays stiff for another moment then her body suddenly arches off the bed and releases a deep breathy moan. Eliza slows her movements before stopping completely. She lies calmly next to Kara as the other blonde comes down from her high. She feels that her thighs are covered in wetness. Seeing and feeling Kara's climax has made her even more turned on.

Without warning Kara flips herself on top of Eliza and removes the blindfold from her eyes all in one swift motion. She grabs Eliza's wrist and pins them over her head. She smiles devilishly and Eliza knows she is in for some major teasing just like she had done to Kara. Kara lowers her lips to meet Eliza and kisses her so deeply Eliza loses track of time momentarily.

"Your turn," Kara says, her voice deep as she holds the blindfold out to Eliza while releasing her wrists. Eliza smirks and takes the blindfold from the other blonde, placing it over her eyes. She can't see anything and a spark of excitement and desire shoot through her at the prospect.

Kara stands up off the bed and appraises the body displayed in front of her. Where should she start? She traces her fingers lightly over every inch of skin she can reach. Goosebumps rise in her path and she can't help but smile at the effect she has on Eliza. After she finishes tracing Eliza's skin with her fingers she decides to do it again and rotates between licking, kissing, sucking, and scratching all those same surfaces. Every inch of Eliza's skin feels as if it is on fire. This has gone on too long and Eliza is about to touch herself just for some relief.

"Kara," she whispers. She waits to feel Kara pause her teasing before she finishes. "Please," she says so softly that Kara might not have heard it without super hearing.

"What was that, Eliza?" she asks in a teasing tone that makes Eliza hum with need. Kara continues kissing the thigh she was kissing before Eliza spoke and bites softly to throw the woman above her even more.

"Please," she breathes again after releasing a soft gasp at the bite. Kara doesn't stop her trail. She kisses closer and closer to her destination but stops just inches away and Eliza huffs frustrated.

"Tell me what you want, Eliza," Kara whispers against Eliza's thigh.

Eliza groans and grabs a fistful of Kara's hair before speaking roughly. "Eat me, now, Kara!" She won't beg. She has always been demanding with Kara because she knew the younger woman loved it. And Kara did love it. She smiles brightly against Eliza's skin and feels a wave of desire shoot straight to her core. She doesn't wait any longer as she finally brings tongue to Eliza's waiting lips. Her tongue strokes broadly from one end of Eliza to the other. Her movements drawing a deep moan from Eliza that sounds like it might never end. Kara smirks as she continues her efforts. She is going to make Eliza scream her name tonight.

She drags her tongue slowly through Eliza's folds a few times before she lets herself focus on the swollen clit that has been calling her name. She flicks her tongue back and forth over it quickly. Eliza starts to tremble above her and the faster she flicks her tongue the more moans leave Eliza's throat. The sounds drive her on and she feels fresh wetness on her thighs. She will never get enough of this woman. Her taste is exquisite and the sounds she makes alone could push Kara over the edge.

Kara is snapped from her own mind when she feels the woman who was invading her thoughts shake and feels nails digging into her scalp. The nails don't hurt but simply encourage her and drive her even wilder. She flicks her tongue back and forth three more times before she feels Eliza's muscles go rigged and the older woman lifts off the bed uncontrollably.

"Shit, Kara," she hisses as her hand clasps tightly in Kara's blonde locks. She moans again as she slowly lowers herself back to the bed and Kara finally stops destroying her with her tongue. She lays there breathing hard for a few seconds until she feels a body lie next to her own. She smiles and reaches up to slowly slide the blindfold off her eyes. She is met with a beautifully devilish smirk that brings a smile to her own lips.

"I love you, Eliza," Kara whispers and Eliza feels her heart swell. The smirk fades into a genuine megawatt smile and Eliza knows she is so screwed because…

"I love you too, Kara." Kara doesn't hesitate to bring their lips together in a sweet kiss. They kiss over and over for several minutes, neither trying to deepen it. After they kiss for a while they simply get comfortable in each other's arms and relax together.

Suddenly a thought crosses Kara's mind and she can't help but voice her question. "How are we gonna tell Alex about this?"

Eliza's heart drops at the notion.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was asked to do another chapter for this and here it is. I know some of you wanted a chapter with strap ons, I think the next upload will be right up your alley ;)**

Kara is buzzing around her apartment at super-human speed. She needs this place to be spotless before their family dinner tonight. It's Friday and Eliza is visiting her this weekend. They made plans to have a family dinner with Alex and Maggie tonight and Kara is so excited for it. They still haven't managed to tell Alex about their relationship, but Eliza is confident that even if Alex is mad at first, she will get over it eventually.

It's getting late and the sun is slowly starting to set outside her windows. She checks her watch quickly, 6:47 pm. Eliza should be here any minute now and Alex and Maggie will be here quarter after seven. She scans the apartment around her. The kitchen could use a last minute clean up. She zips into the kitchen with a cloth in hand and is just about to wipe down every surface she sees when a knock on her door sends her heartbeat into overdrive.

She can't believe she didn't hear Eliza's heartbeat on the way up. She really must have been distracted with the cleaning and was slacking with her hearing. She X-rays the door.

"What?" she asks herself when she doesn't see Eliza waiting outside for her, but instead finds her sister and Maggie standing there with bags and Tupperware in hand. She walks to the door and opens it. "Alex, Maggie, you guys are here early," she says happily as she steps to the side giving them room to walk in and put their stuff down on the kitchen counter. She is happy to see them even if it means she won't get any alone time with Eliza before dinner now.

"Yeah sorry," Alex grunts as she lifts the heavy bags of food onto the counter. "This one," she starts tilting her head toward Maggie, "wanted to help you cook. So here with are, with supplies."

Kara smiles happily as she closes the door behind them. She follows them into the kitchen and looks on as they unpack all the food and ingredients they have brought. "Great, I wasn't sure how to make a vegan dinner for Maggie, so now she can just help me." Maggie smiles in return and Kara matches it easily. They have been on really good terms lately and Kara couldn't be happier about that.

"You don't know how to cook a vegan meal?" Maggie asks incredulously. "How dare you," she feigns offense and teases Kara easily. "That's okay kid; I'll teach you some really easy stuff."

They fall into easy conversation as Maggie teaches both Kara and surprisingly Alex how to make vegan lasagna. When they are almost done prepping the food and getting ready to put it in the oven, Kara hears familiar footsteps coming down her hallway. She eagerly smiles but waits patiently for the knock on her door.

She all but skips to the door before swinging it open quickly. The sight that greets her makes her mouth go dry. Eliza is in a beautiful flowered sun dress with her thick blonde hair falling over her shoulders in light curls. Kara's smile could blind people if she isn't careful.

Eliza immediately hears Alex and Maggie's voices inside the apartment and edits her hello accordingly. "Hi, sweetheart," she says as her eyes trail noticeably up and down Kara's body. Kara is wearing skin tight jeans the hug her body in all the right places and a long sleeve shirt with a v-neckline that gives Eliza just a peek of what she can't wait to devour for dessert.

Kara finally draws her eyes away from staring at the short hemline of Eliza's dress to make eye contact with her secret girlfriend. "Hi Eliza," she says with a smile on her lips. She steps to the side allowing Eliza to come into the apartment before she closes the door and takes Eliza's bag and jacket. She wordlessly takes the items into her room to get them out of the way and Eliza can't help but appreciate the view of Kara's ass as she disappears through the doorway of her bedroom.

While the two pans of lasagna cook side-by-side in the oven, the four women sit in the living room with glasses of wine and catch up. Alex tells them all about the new sun grenade she is working on with Winn. Kara complains about Snapper and having to cover fluff pieces every day at CatCo. Maggie mentions the increasing sightings of Guardian out on patrol at night. Eliza talks about a conference she is going to attend in Switzerland and how excited she is to see the country for the first time.

When the food is ready, Eliza and Alex set the table while Maggie and Kara pull it from the oven and set it down on potholders in the center of the four plates. Eliza sits next to Kara and Alex and Maggie take their places opposite them. They eat and talk about life casually as they do.

Eliza is telling Alex about a new study she is thinking about doing. "Yeah there are going to be a few doctors involved in the process…" Then she feels Kara's hand gently rest on her knee. She doesn't think anything of it until it starts sliding up her thigh rapidly. She falters in her speaking, but Kara's hand freezes on her leg when she does and she realizes she has to keep speaking if she wants this to continue. She starts talking again and Kara's hand ventures higher on her thigh. If she keeps going she will be in for a real treat.

Kara is acting like nothing is happening as her hand finds the hem of Eliza's dress and slides it up with her fingertips. She reaches further between Eliza legs and where she expects to stroke her through her panties, she is instead met with Eliza's wet folds eagerly awaiting her. She chokes on her food instantly. She was not expecting that one bit.

Alex and Maggie both look at her with concern and Eliza takes a drink from her glass of wine to hide the smirk stretching across her face.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks innocently but with worry on her face.

Kara quickly gathers herself. "Yeah, sorry, just went down the wrong pipe," she explains as she stands up from the table. "I'm gonna grab a glass of water." She stands up and goes to the cupboard. "Keep going, Eliza," she throws over her shoulder as she grabs a glass and Eliza goes back to talking to Alex and Maggie.

She sits back down at the table. She sets her glass down and doesn't hesitate in putting her hand right back where it was before she left. Her fingertips lightly graze Eliza's thigh before meeting the destination they have been looking for. She tries to fight the smile on her face as she strokes her middle finger once up through Eliza's moist lips. Eliza, to her credit, doesn't falter at all. She continues talking to Alex and Maggie like nothing is happening and Kara knows a challenge when she sees one.

She tries her hardest to distract Eliza while also keeping her other company oblivious to what is happening beneath the table. She slides her ring and middle finger to Eliza's entrance and teases it gently a few times before dragging her fingers achingly slow up to the older woman's clit. The bud is hardened and waiting for her when she reaches it. She rolls her middle finger over it very softly and Eliza only grips her fork tighter. If you were listening to Eliza speak you would have no idea she was so aroused and being touched under the table.

Kara smirks. Eliza is better at this than she anticipated. She strokes her lips up and down once more to gather some wetness then rolls her finger over Eliza's clit once more, this time with more pressure. Eliza's speech doesn't even change an octave, but her thighs clench around Kara's hand and the younger woman knows she is really affecting her lover.

Eliza finishes talking and Kara takes the chance to talk about her recent interview with Lena Luthor. As she speaks her finger rolls over Eliza's clit continuously. Her pressure continues to get stronger and stronger until Eliza's left hand grabs hers tightly under the table. She pulls Kara's hand away from the throbbing clit to give herself a reprieve from the constant teasing. Kara just keeps telling her story like nothing has changed.

Shortly after Kara finishes her story, everyone is done eating and she stands up to take some of the plates to the sink. Once she sets the plates down, she turns to face the table and Eliza's eyes are locked on hers. She brings her middle and ring fingers to her lips and licks off the wetness that is still there from Eliza. She sees Eliza visibly blush and bite her lip as she ducks her eyes down to the table.

A little while later, the door finally closes behind Alex and Maggie and they are alone at last. Kara acts as if nothing has changed. She clears the table and brings the rest of the dishes to the sink with her. Eliza is watching her with disbelief. How can Kara go from practically fucking her under the table to ignoring her when they are finally alone?

She smirks as she walks up behind Kara and presses her front flush to the other woman's back. "What are you doing, babe?" she husks. Her breath rushes over Kara's neck and ear causing her to shiver, but that is her only reaction to Eliza's presence. She continues washing the dishes like nothing is happening. Eliza can't stand it. She reaches her hands around Kara's waist and slides her right hand easily into the front of Kara's jeans. Kara only pauses what she is doing for a moment until she goes back to washing the plate in her hand. Eliza brings her lips to the base of Kara's neck and starts slowly kissing towards the younger woman's ear as her hand cups Kara through her already damp thong.

Kara moans quietly even though she tried to bite her lip to stop it. She knows she has lost their secret battle now. She gives up fighting it and instead leans back into Eliza's front encouraging her to keep going. She reaches for the hand towel next to the sink and dries her hands.

"You know," Kara starts breathlessly, "if you weren't late today, we could have done this before dinner." Eliza hums her agreement as the hand that isn't in Kara's pants grabs her breast roughly. Kara's breath hisses between her teeth. "You wouldn't have had to deal with me teasing you all through our meal then," she taunts.

Eliza is about to respond when suddenly Kara is gone from her grip. Instead she is the one being pinned against the sink and Kara's body is pressed tightly against hers. Kara's hands are fast, sliding under the hem of Eliza's dress and around her body to grab her boobs possessively.

"Honestly though," Kara whispers into Eliza's ear. The older woman's knees buckle and her head drops back onto Kara's shoulder behind her. "I think you kind of liked me touching you all through dinner." Her fingers finally reach Eliza's center and slip easily through her soaked lips. "Oh yeah, I think you definitely liked it."

Without another word two of Kara's fingers slip easily into Eliza. She pushes until she is buried deep in the other woman. Eliza moans loudly and her hips buck into Kara's palm. Eliza wants to speak. She wants to encourage Kara to take her right then and there, but her words are lost as Kara's teeth sink into the shell of her ear.

"Shit," she hisses. Kara doesn't hesitate to set a devastating pace with her fingers. She has to consciously stop herself from ripping Eliza's dress right off of her as the other blonde moans and writhes in her arms.

Kara's fingers slam into Eliza over and over making her hips buck and her body push against Kara's begging for more contact. It's almost embarrassing how close she already is, but she is blaming it on being worked up so much during their meal.

Kara can tell Eliza is close based on the way Eliza's sex is clenching tightly around the fingers Kara's has buried inside her. She doesn't want to stop, but she wants to see the pleasure on Eliza's face more. In the blink of an eye Kara has pulled her fingers out, turned Eliza around and lifts her onto the counter next to the sink. Before Eliza can even process the change Kara's fingers have found their way back inside her and their rhythm barely changes.

Eliza raises her eyebrows slightly at the new position. "You know I like to see you cum," Kara supplies her explanation. Eliza doesn't really care why, all she can think about is the fire building in her stomach. She is about to finish and she knows it; her muscles are tensing on and off everywhere and her breathing is erratic.

Kara feels it too. She brings her thumb up to rub lightly over Eliza's swollen clit. She knows that will do the trick. "Cum Eliza," she all but demands and Eliza can't hold it off any longer.

One final pump of Kara's fingers and a swipe of her thumb and Eliza is screaming Kara's name throughout the apartment. Eliza's head is thrown back almost hitting the cabinets behind her as her body tenses and her fists grip at the edge of the counter she is sitting on. Her pleasure explodes within her and Kara helps her ride out the waves of it by slowing her fingers down until Eliza's body relaxes and she finally stops her fingers all together.

Both of them are breathing heavy. Eliza whimpers at the loss of the hero's fingers as Kara pulls them out and brings them up to her mouth. She licks her fingers clean, moaning as she does.

"Better than dessert," Kara says while smirking. Eliza can't help but laugh as she hunches over on the counter trying to catch her breath. She is shaken by aftershocks every so often. Kara laughs with her before kissing Eliza softly.

Kara walks away from the counter and toward her bedroom. "Where are you going?" Eliza asks sounding breathless and tired.

"Well," Kara says as she turns to face Eliza. She continues walking backward toward her bedroom as she speaks. "I'm going in here," she points her thumb over her shoulder at the dark room behind her. "I'm going to get naked and lay on my bed, and hopefully someone will join me soon." She winks before disappearing into her room. Eliza smiles and shakes her head at the hero. She slides off the counter and is about to start walking when she sees a pair of jeans and a soaked thong being thrown from Kara's bedroom.

"Oh you are mine, Supergirl," Eliza husks under her breath and she knows Kara hears her when she is met with a soft giggle from the dark bedroom.


End file.
